


Interpolation (the stars on our skin)

by irejectyouallthetime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freckles, M/M, Stars, post first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irejectyouallthetime/pseuds/irejectyouallthetime
Summary: "The constellation of Libra," Osamu repeats himself. "It's the Western star sign we were born under."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Interpolation (the stars on our skin)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a friend's dms and they were like "do the thing" so I did. 
> 
> this is tagged appropriately, so like... don't like don't read? Can't believe I have to say that in 2021??? 
> 
> The title was inspired by Constellations by The Oh Hellos
> 
> I made a miyacest twitter, nanamiya713 if you wanna request to follow~

Osamu says it the first night they lay in his bunk after a shared release. As he says the words, Atsumu wonders if Osamu has spent a lot of time thinking about this, and only now he felt safe enough to mention it.

"You know, if we line up our forearms, our freckles make the constellation of Libra."

"The what of what?" Atsumu asks. His face is buried in Osamu's neck. It's warm there. Osamu smells like the sheets did before they ruined them, soft and distinctly like home.

"The constellation of Libra," Osamu repeats himself. "It's the Western star sign we were born under." 

Atsumu agrees that it's an interesting piece of trivia. He lifts his head from the safety of Osamu's neck. He’s not smiling, though Atsumu wishes he were. Osamu watches Atsumu like he’s scared Atsumu will start laughing at him.

"Which arm?" Atsumu asks. 

He points at Atsumu's right arm, and Atsumu leans on the other to get some balance.

Osamu holds up his left arm and places it beside Atsumu's. He brings his right arm around Atsumu, wrapping him in an awkward hug as he traces his fingers along the three freckles on his own arm. He slides his finger down to Atsumu's forearm, once, twice.

Atsumu loves how warm Osamu's fingers are on his sweat-covered skin. He asks, "what's it supposed to stand for?"

"Scales."

"Like a dragon? That's pretty sick."

Osamu breathes out a laugh and lightly taps his fist on top of Atsumu's head. In dramatics, Atsumu flops back down on Osamu's chest.

"Like, measuring weight," Osamu explains. 

"That's cool, I guess."

Osamu grabs hold of Atsumu's hand and brings it to his mouth. Instead of the kiss Atsumu was expecting, Osamu bites down on the tip of his index finger. He hisses through his teeth, but he's used to the strange display of affection. He and Osamu have been biting each other for years. Sometimes, the affection in Atsumu chest (or maybe more often the exasperation) becomes too much to bear, and Osamu's skin is alway so inviting.

"I was lucky enough to be born by your side," Osamu says. Oh he must be feeling... a lot right now. Today was the first time that they ever did more than peck each other goodnight. He can still feel the ghost of Osamu’s lips against his entire body, can still feel the way Osamu’s hand had wrapped around him and coaxed out proof of their love. He wonders if Osamu is feeling his own touches and feeling as overwhelmed as Atsumu does right now. Truthfully, he’s surprised Osamu can even form coherent sentences right now. For his part, Atsumu isn’t good about getting touchy feely.

Well... touchy feely with his words. He was always up for being touchy feely with his hands and mouth. 

Osamu isn’t much better than him, but while Atsumu feels like he communicates himself just fine through his actions, sometimes Osamu seems to be a cup that eventually ran over. He says the cheesiest shit when that happens.

Osamu's sigh blows cool air into Atsumu's ear, "We're meant to be together, even our skin agrees. That's pretty cool, don't you think?"

Something dumb and sweet makes Atsumu's eyes prickle at that. Yeah, it is pretty cool, but like hell Atsumu was going to admit that he was secretly just as much a romantic as Osamu. 

He presses a kiss into Osamu's neck, holding his breath so he can feel the heartbeat beneath his lips.

After a moment, Atsumu lifts up his head to look into Osamu's steely eyes. They're the color of rainy days, those days they spend together wrapped in each other's arm. The corner of Osamu's mouth is kind for once, but Atsumu knows the matching, mocking grins they share will come back in the morning when their rivalry is what burns through them instead of this all-consuming need to chase the limit of their separate bodies. 

Atsumu tilts his head, like the spoiled brat he is, and laughs when Osamu rolls his eyes. He tries to stretch his neck forward to bring his lips to Atsumu's, but he can't quite reach.

"I love you," Atsumu finds himself saying. He means it; he will always mean it. He closes the gap between them. Just like that, they're one again. Like they were always meant to be.

  
  



End file.
